Love is Found in Rock!
by Golden Kitsune Akira
Summary: Don't wanna be an American idiot. Oi! You two cut it out will you! I cant concentrate on driving if your fighting in the back!” oooo I wanna see them now, if Gaara thinks there good then they must be good! Rating might be changed later on
1. Chapter 1

Akira: I'm gonna try and write full story for once! I hope you like it! .

Jelly: Greattttt…

Akira: Oh shut up you -.-

Jelly: whatever

Akira –sighs- anyways I don't own anything so don't sue me!

(A/n: Yo peeps im borrowing green day's name and songs and evanesances songs and name and linkin parks song! And the linkin park ones will be sung by girls -.- I know they should be sung like boy but I want to see how this works out . Just so you know hehehehe)

Love is found in rock.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

"…And that was American idiot by the hit new band green day!" The radio presenter announced as he continued he speech before he played another song.

The people in the car were smiling or smirking. "how many times have we heard it on the radio now?" a blond haired teen who had 3 lines on each side of his cheeks that you could easily mistake as whiskers, who looked around the age of 17 asked. "That would be about the 20th time you dobe." The raven head sitting next to him stated. He looked around 18 and obviously had fun tormenting the other teen, but you could tell that they were close friends. The blond growled a very animalist growl and pounced on the boy in the back of the car.

"Oi! You two cut it out will you! I cant concentrate on driving if your fighting in the back!" The male with silver hair in the front of the car, who looked about in his early 20's said while scowling trying to concentrate on driving. "Sorry Kakashi!" The blond head said to the driver who just nodded in acceptance.

Sitting in the front with Kakashi, was a red head that had black eye liner (if you could call it that) around his eyes sat there smirking through the side mirror at his friends. 'Idiots, they really need to stop fighting in the back of the car, especially while Kakashi's driving -.-' he thought to himself.

They were on their way back to there house that all three of them lived in. it was basically hell, but it was fun at times. When they arrived back at their house and thanked Kakashi for helping them home. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and said " it's the least your manager can do .U" and walked out driving back home to his boyfriend.

Yes their manager was gay. But he was a great manager and managed to get everything ready on time, but the fact he couldn't show up on time kind of spoils his good image.

They lived in a quite cool little street. Living next to them was another rock group they had yet to meet. Their group name was evanesance, but they had yet to here any of there songs. Basically their street was full of people who loved rock music, or were rock musicians.

Once they entered the house the blond head rushed straight for the kitchen. " Great! NARUTO! YOU BETTER NOT EAT ALL THE RAMEN WE ONLY RESTOCKED ON IT YESTERDAY!" The annoyed raven head shouted into the kitchen, and walked in after the boy now known as Naruto. The boy still standing in the front room shock his head at his friends antics and sighed. He Sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Straight away her turned it to his favourite music channel kerrang. There was a new song on the channel that he hadn't seen before. 'I wonder who sings this song?'

_now i will tell you what i've done for you_

_50 thousand tears i've cried_

_screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_and you still won't hear me_

_don't want your hand this time i'll save myself_

_maybe i'll wake up for once_

_not tormented daily defeated by you_

_just when i thought i'd reached the bottom_

_i'm dying again_

_i'm going under_

_drowning in you_

_i'm falling forever_

_i've got to break through_

_i'm going under_

_blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_so i don't know what's real and what's not_

_always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_so i can't trust myself anymore_

_i'm dying again_

_i'm going under_

_drowning in you_

_i'm falling forever_

_i've got to break through_

_so go on and scream_

_scream at me i'm so far away_

_i won't be broken again_

_i've got to breathe i can't keep going under_

"wow…" The red head breathed out, missing the name of the group who sung it. " What you 'wowing' about Gaara?" The Raven head said walkng into the room. Gaara turned around from his seat on the sofa and saw his two friends walking in with ramen in bowls with and extra one. "this new all girls group. Thanks." Head said when they gave him the extra ramen bowl.

"oooo I wanna see them now, if Gaara thinks there good then they must be good! Dontcha think so Sasuke?" Naruto asked perkily to the raven head sitting next to him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend, he was so damn perky just because he had got his ramen…so sad. "sure" he replied.

TBC…

Jelly: Wow that was short for you…what happened?

Akira: HEY! I couldn't think of anything else to write! This is the first chapter and I'm not going to introduce the group evanesance in the next chapter! But there not going to meet each other until the 3rd or 4th.

Jelly: O.O okkkkkk!

Akira: -rolls her eyes-

Jelly: please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Akira: Hiya everybody and sorry I took so long to update! It was there fault! –points to jelly, Botox and monkey boy-

Jelly, Botox, Monkey Boy: IT WAS NOT!!!

Akira: ok it wasn't there fault –sweatdrops- it was my fault for being to lazy to write.

Jelly: That a better explanation!

Akira: -Sticks tongue out-

Jelly: Don't stick your tongue out unless your gonna used it.

Akira: Oh shut up! -blushes-

Botox: he right though.

Akira: Botox your supposed to be on my sideeeeee!!!

Botox: ……oupsies?

Monkey Boy: Ahem anyways someone do the disclaimer!

Botox: I will! Akira-Chan Don't own nothing apart from the plot and the Oc's!

Akira: Damn Straight!

Jelly: Are you? I thought you were Bi?

Akira: -sweatdrops- this is a conversation you save for later Jelly…

Jelly: ……oupsies?

**Love is found in rock**

(An: I just recently read a story that got me liking Sakura again! don't ask why I added this in, I just Decided to be random. Oh and I'm going to be using songs from 'My Chemical Romance' for the guys as well as Green Day)

**Chapter 2**

A girl with long raven hair and crimson eyes walked down the road with her eye twitching. 'All I do is go out for some more frigging ice cream and milk and I get harassed by some stupid guys! Ugh Sakura and Hinata owe me BIG time for this!' She thought in annoyance.

"Hey, Wait up cutie!" a guy with short brown hair called out. The girl only sped up her pace. She had nearly reached her road when the guy caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey! Didn't you hear me I said wait up!" the guy said turning her around to face him.

"Yes I heard you I just chose to ignore you!" she said about to turn around again, only to be grabbed roughly by the shoulder and shoved against the wall.

The guy who did this was about to say something but never got to speak because he got punched in the face. "Dude You just don't get it when a girl tells you to leave them alone do you?" She spat out at the guy, kicking him out the way so she could get home. "If I were you I wouldn't follow me!" she yelled over her shoulder.

She arrived home only minutes later, to find her two friends, and band mates, laying over the couch, one was sleeping, the other was wide awake and watching TV.

"I'm Home! Hinata, can you wake up Sakura please! Iruka's going to be here any minute!" Kira asked Hinata.

Hinata sighed and shook Sakura, trying to wake her up. "Kira, she's not waking up." Hinata said still shaking Sakura. Kira looked thoughtful for a moment, then walked into the kitchen, picked up a piece of ice from the freezer and walked back into the front room.

Kira gave an evil grin and stuck the piece of ice down her friends top. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura woke up with a scream. She looked over at the giggling Hinata and nearly wetting herself with laughter Kira and glared.

"You guys are evil! What the hell was that for anyways?!" Sakura asked her friends. Hinata decided that Kira was too busy laughing to explain so she did. "You weren't waking up and Iruka's gonna be here any minute so get your butt into gear!"

Sakura groaned "ugh I cant be bothered with Iruka today… to tired…go...way…" Kira by this time had stopped laughing and was standing up staring disbelievingly at Sakura "did she just fall back to sleep in wet clothes and on a wet sofa?" she asked Hinata who was also staring at Sakura strangely.

"Yeah…" Hinata just said starting blankly in Sakura's direction. Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door, which made Hinata and Kira come out of there shocked states and groan. "I'll deal with Sakura you answer the door and let Iruka in" Hinata told Kira not trusting her not to get the sofa wet once again.

Kira walked over to the door and opened it revealing a brunet who looked to be in his early 20's he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a casual white shirt which had the top 2 buttons undone, with a tie that hung loosely around his neck.

Unfrtunatly he had very messy hair at the time which ruined his whole sex appeal. Kira stared at his hair for quite sometime before she realized he was still standing out on the porch. "ah sorry Ikura I was just amazed by the messyness of your hair. Did ur boyfriend fuck you raw before you left the house this morning?" Kira said with a straight face.

Iruka's face heated up to the point it looked like he was about to explode from embarrassment. "I'm not going to give that question and answer now could you please let me in so I can kick Sakura awake unless one of you 2 have already done it?" he said changing the subject very quickly.

Kira rolled her eyes at her manager, but answered his question anyways " yeah Hinata's trying to wake her up at the moment…apparently my method of chucking water over her didn't seem to work, and doesn't need to be tried again." Kira said shrugging. "but feel free to have a go to wake her up." She finished off walking into the front room.

Iruka followed her into the front room and what he saw wasn't what he expected. Hinata was sat on a Sleeping sakura's stomache trying to wake her up by using an elastic band and flinging paper pellets into the sleeping girls face.

Kira started to crack up all over again, while Iruka stared with a blank look "uh…Hinata I don't…think…" He decided to leave her be for the moment as Hinata turned her direction of aim towards him.

And this was just another normal day in the house of…well…the girls?

**Tbc…**

Jelly: … It took you that long to finish this chapter, you would think you would write more than 3 pages?

Akira: …I have a writers block… it's not my fault….

Botox: yeah it is

Monkey Boy: what she said

Akira: oh shut up! Your not the ones writing so leave me be

Monkey boy: Yeah what she said!

Akira: -sweatdrops- are you looking for a slap?

Monkey boy: yeah what she…uh hold on what?

Akira: -.- never mind anyways please review!


End file.
